


Roll to Me

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Short Stories of You and Me (Tumblr Prompts) [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie enjoys her new job as a roller skating waitress and the tips are certainly nothing to laugh at but she has yet to receive a visit from her gorgeous roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnitintolove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitintolove/gifts).



> Turnitintolove requested a fic with clumsy Angie and/or clueless Peggy. So this is what happened. Shoutout to sarah_dude for her beta skills. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These ladies belong to Marvel and I seek no profit from this story.

Angie thought it was a little odd, waitresses on roller skates, but it was a job and the tips were better than the L&L. Sure she had to take a train out of the city but Mr. Jarvis was kind enough to pick her up a couple times a week and the schedule was flexible enough that she could still frequent her auditions.

The outfit was a little racy with its high waisted shorts and sleeveless white blouse but Angie soon saw the benefit when the rush hours left her overheated. Though Mr. Jarvis came to pick her up every once in awhile, she had yet to be visited by her lovely roommate. It wasn’t a big deal or anything and it wasn’t like the L&L which was closer to Peggy’s work but she found that she missed seeing her as often. 

Living with Peggy was basically a dream come true and there were sometimes when Angie allowed herself to hope that she was not alone in her desire to be something more than just platonic with her best friend. She didn’t miss the way Peggy’s eyes lit up when she complimented her on a dress or when those same eyes lingered occasionally in ways that could be read as indecent. A bell rang indicating a car pull up in her section and she rolled off to serve her next customer.

******

She was depositing an empty tray in a bin when Susan rolled by and asked, “Hey Angie, can you get the lady in the light blue cadillac?”

Angie scanned the parking lot and nodded when she spotted the woman in question. As she rolled toward it, she realized there was something about the profile that seemed oddly familiar. The woman had short curled brown hair at least Angie could guess as much from the pieces sneaking out from the silk scarf tied on her head and a gorgeous navy dress that almost looked like-

The woman turned to smile and Angie held in a gasp at the sight of Peggy and that blasted red lipstick. Angie almost lost her balance as she forgot to slow down when she came closer and gripped the side of the car to stop herself from crashing too hard or falling down. 

“Angie, are you alright?”

Angie straightened and cleared her throat. “I’m good English, what can I getcha?”

Peggy smiled at her and Angie tried to remind herself what balance felt like. “How about a cherry milkshake?”

Angie nodded. “Coming right up. Say, what are you doing out here?”

“Oh, I was, um, visiting a friend.”

Angie quirked an eyebrow. “This friend work at the phone company.”

Peggy tilted her head slightly. “Perhaps.”

“You done?”

Peggy knitted her eyebrows. “With?”

“Your  _visit_?”

“Oh yes, why?”

Angie gave the car a once over. “Cause I wouldn’t mind a ride in this thing. Where’d you get it anyway?”

“Oh, I borrowed it from Howard’s collection. We can go for a drive if you’d like, but only if...” she let her word hang in the air and Angie forgot how to breath for a minute. 

“If?” Angie almost shook her head at the breathy tone in her voice and try as she might, she couldn’t help staring at Peggy’s lips. 

Peggy chuckled in that quiet way that made Angie feel like her insides were melting. “You bring me that milkshake.”

Angie looked up at Peggy’s eyes and nodded. “Oh, yeah, right on it!” 

Angie rolled away from the car and almost collided into Millie.

“O.K. there Ang?”

Angie nodded. “Sorry Millie, you hurt?”

Millie winked at her. “I’m good.”

Angie skated back to place the order and was thankfully much more graceful when she rolled back to deliver it. 

Peggy took a sip and eyed Angie’s outfit. “Is that even comfortable?”

Angie raised her eyebrows. “Lookin’ to branch out English?”

“No, it’s just-” Peggy took another sip and glanced away from Angie. “Do you like it here?”

Angie nodded and noted Peggy’s weak attempt at deflection. “I do but I miss working in the city.”

“Hmm, is that the only thing you miss?”

Angie smiled slowly. “You could say I miss a certain customer or two.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah-”

“Yo Angie!” Angie’s face popped up at Danny’s yell. 

“Yeah?” she shouted back. 

“Got two around the back I need taken care of then you can leave.”

She shrugged. “See you in a little while?”

“I’ll be right here.”

Angie nodded and rolled around to the back of the lot. 

*******

“You got any reason you been hidin’ this beauty from me?”

Peggy gulped nervously at the speedometer and tightened her scarf. “No reason at all.”

Angie laughed and slowed her speed. “You know English, you’re an awful liar. I don’t know how they let you be a spy.”

Peggy narrowed her eyebrows and countered, “Your skating abilities are not that efficient and they let you waitress at that diner.”

Angie gasped in mock horror. “Peggy Carter you take that back.”

Peggy scoffed. “I will not.”

Angie moved a hand from the steering wheel and poked Peggy in the side, causing her to laugh then lean as far away from Angie as possible but Angie knew these tactics well and continued to tickle Peggy until the other woman huffed in resignation. 

“Fine, I’ll take it back, but on one condition.”

Angie moved her hand down but kept it in Peggy’s direction in case she needed it again. “What’s that?”

“You take back yours.”

Angie considered the offer for a moment. “Fine, but you gotta admit Pegs, you’re pretty bad at lying.”

“Consider it may not be the act itself but the person involved.”

Angie paused at the statement then nodded and said, “I hold the record for the least falls at that diner.”

“Why is that relevant?”

Angie smiled. “You said it yourself, maybe it’s not the act itself but the person involved.” She winked and slowed the car to a stop as she turned it off. “Sun will be down soon and we should get home. Wanna take over?” She turned the ignition off and handed Peggy the keys.

Peggy caught her hand and squeezed it. “I have no reason to lie to you Angie.” Angie raised her eyebrows. “All right, I have no reason to lie often. I trust you, you know?”

Angie winked. “I know Pegs.” She moved to take her hand out of Peggy’s when they other woman tightened her grip. 

“Why did you almost fall if you’ve not fallen much before?”

Angie rolled her eyes. “Peggy when I tell you I like that number you got on, it don’t got much to do with the dress.”

Peggy looked a little surprised but didn’t have much time to think as Angie leaned closer and stopped a breath away from her lips. “Did you wear it for me?”

Peggy swallowed thickly. “Yes.”

Angie smiled as she closed the distance between them and brought her lips to Peggy’s.


End file.
